


Time Out

by calikocat



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship.  Chief Sinclair gets a look inside a couple he's never really understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York or any of its characters.

Time Out  
Calikocat  
Mac/Adam  
Word count: 587

XXX

Stella would have walked right into the man if she hadn't looked up when she did. “Chief Sinclair?” He didn't acknowledge her at first; instead he continued to observe Mac, who was still in his office at his desk. She tried again. “Chief Sinclair?”

He nodded toward her boss. “I know the current case is important, but you got the guy. Isn't there someone who can make him listen? Make him take a break? He's no good to anyone if he crashes and burns in the middle work.”

Stella smiled. “Just a minute.” He looked at her as she walked into Adam's main work area. “Hey.”

Adam looked up from his computer. “Hey Stella.”

“Mac looks tired.”

Adam gave her a confused look before he sighed and stood. “He's still here isn't he? I told him to go home like two hours ago.”

“Better get him out of here. Sinclair is concerned.”

“On it, thanks Stella.”

She just smiled and returned to Sinclair's side. “It’s taken care of.”

“Just what did you do? I've never known Mac Taylor to just...simply...what is that lab tech doing?”

They watched as Adam strode down the hall and into Mac's office. Mac didn't notice him until the younger man had pulled his chair back and away from the desk. Mac blinked as Adam did something to his computer before shutting off the monitor. Stella snickered as Adam then turned to lean on the desk and looked down at Mac, crossing his arms in a display of displeasure. For his part Mac looked sheepish and apologetic, his mouth moving, probably trying to talk his way out of trouble. Adam was having none of it and simply pointed toward the elevators.

Chief Sinclair spared her a glance as Mac obviously lost the encounter and sighed in defeat before allowing Adam to bundle him up in his winter coat and put his briefcase in his hand. Adam then guided him out of the office, locking the door behind them and pocketed the keys.

Mac obviously tried to explain himself again but Adam simply guided him toward the elevator and sent him on his way. Once Mac was headed down Adam walked toward them. “We're calling it a night. Just gonna get my bag out of my locker.”

“Thanks Adam.”

“No problem.” He walked on passed them.

Chief Sinclair just stared after the tech. “What just happened?”

“You're aware that Mac is romantically involved with one of the techs.”

He blinked. “That was Adam Ross?”

“Yep.”

Sinclair still looked perplexed. “He handled Mac like...”

“Like a lover who has gotten comfortable with his partner.” She faced him more fully. “When it comes to work, Mac is in charge....but when they're off the clock...Adam is pretty much the boss. If he wasn't Mac would never go home.”

Sinclair smiled a little, amusement finally settling on his face. “Mac is a lucky man, having someone like that to go home to.”

“Yes he is.” Adam agreed as he passed by them again, coat on and bag over his shoulder. “Night Stella. Chief Sinclair.” He grinned at them as he disappeared into the elevator.

Sinclair jumped a bit in surprise, Stella laughed. “Goodnight Chief.” And she headed toward her own office, intent on gathering her things and calling it a night herself.

Eventually Sinclair rolled his eyes and left the lab chuckling.

XXX


End file.
